


Gift-giving in the Moriarty-Moran household

by justAperidot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Gifts, M/M, mentioned Jim/Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justAperidot/pseuds/justAperidot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty may or may not blackmail you to get the Christmas gift he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift-giving in the Moriarty-Moran household

“I am _not_ getting you a cat.”

“They are not so bad! Plus, it’s on my Christmas list! You are supposed to be a good boyfriend and get me what I ask for, Seb!”

“It is all that stupid girl´s fault. I knew it was a bad idea to let you date her.”

“She got me closer to Holmes. You are just jealous.”

“We don’t _need_ a cat! We don’t have the time to care for one!”

“Come _on_!  We could get one with copperish fur! And stripes! And man-eating, too!”

“That´s a tiger you’re describing, Boss.”

“You can buy me a cub.”

“I'm pretty sure that´s illegal.”

“…”

“…”

“Seriously, Tiger? _Illegal_? You are talking to _me_ about illegal? Really?”

“Ugh, you´re impossible…”

“No, you are just mean.”

“Let’s make a deal, ´kay? I get you a cat if you get me the Call of Duty Black Ops I asked for ages ago.”

“Last time I gave you one of those stupid videogames you did not stop playing and ignored me for a whole week!”

“No game, no cat.”

“No cat, no paycheck.”

“Are you blackmailing me?”

“A bit. The closest pet shop is a block away, by the way.”

“I hate you.”

“Oh, no. I love _you_ more, Sebby!”


End file.
